Spin the bottle
by doctorswanqueen
Summary: Swan Queen one shot. Regina and Emma are both invited to Ruby's birthday party. What happens when they decide to play 'Spin the bottle' ?


„Why am I here again?" Regina asks no one particular. She really doesn't know why she agreed on playing ‚Spin the bottle'. To be honest, she doesn't know why she agreed to come here at all. It's Ruby's birthday and because Ruby is Ruby she invited almost the whole town, even Regina. And because Regina is Regina, she refused to come. She could lie in her bed, reading a nice book and maybe drink a glass of wine if Kathryn, her only friend in town, hadn't insisted that Regina would come with her to the party. Kathryn is the only reason she is here right now.

Only Kathryn. Definitely not a certain blonde who sits at the other side of the room and won't stop staring at her.

Regina is sure she only stares because she is drunk. And Regina has to be drunk too because otherwise she would have never agreed on playing spin the bottle. And she would have never liked that Emma Swan was clearly checking her out.

„Because you wanted to socialize more" Kathryn chuckles, clearly drunk.

„I didn't want that. You did." she rolls her eyes.

While Regina is trying to figure out how she can go home without anyone noticing it, the others sit down in a circle with a bottle in front of them.

„Uh uh Regina." Ruby laughs. „You're not going. It's just getting fun."

„Come on Regina, it'll be fun." Emma smiles at her and Regina hates herself for what she's doing next. She turns around and sits on the floor next to Emma. Yeah, she's definitely drunk.

„I'm sure y'all know the rules of spin the bottle, but because this is my birthday I thought why not change the rules a bit?" Ruby laughs when she sees how they are all looking curiously at her.

„Whoever the bottle lands on has to answer a question. If you don't want to do this you have to do a dare, kiss someone or take off one article of clothing."

Okay this isn't what Regina had expected. She would definitely kiss nobody in this room, neither would she take her clothes off. This is a stupid game and Regina curses herself for coming to this party. This was all Kathryn's fault. And not the fault of the blonde who now sits next to her. Definitely not.

„I think our birthday kid should go first." Snow smiles.

Ruby just smirks and spins the bottle. It lands on Hook and Ruby doesn't hesitate one second before she leans forward and kisses Hook who to nobody's surprise joins in immediately. Regina is surprised when she looks at Emma who really seems like she couldn't care less. They're not a couple but everybody in town knows that Hook likes her. Or at least wants to fuck her. Regina smiles as she sees that Emma really couldn't care less because she doesn't even look at Hook and Ruby anymore. Instead she looks at Regina and smiles softly.

Regina tells herself that Emma is drunk. But she's not. Maybe she's tipsy but even if she was totally wasted it wouldn't change how Emma is looking at her right now.

When Ruby and Hook finally finish their make out session, Hook spins the bottle. Regina is sure that the game isn't supposed to end in a hot make out session but Ruby and Hook are both wasted, so she doesn't care. As long as she doesn't have to make out with someone in this room she doesn't care about anything.

The game draws on and they all get more wasted with every round of the game. Hook answered a simple question about his love life, Snow took of her shoe. Really Snow? Regina is annoyed how boring Snow is and it takes herself by surprise. Normally she is the boring one. But after a few rounds Regina notices that Snow's strategy is actually really good.

‚Okay, maybe it isn't that good' Regina thinks when she finds herself sitting on the floor in nothing but her underwear.

„Okay Gina, do you want to answer a question or do you want to show us more of your hot body?" Ruby asks. At this point they are all drunk and of course everybody wants to see the mayor naked.

„I'll do a dare." Even Regina is drunk now but she can still think well enough that she knows that it wouldn't be a good idea to take of all her clothes in front of them.

„Kiss the most beautiful person in this room." Regina widens her eyes in shock and her gaze turns automatically to Emma. To her surprise, Emma looks right back at her.

Regina wants to kiss her. She does. She's wanted to for a while now, but because she's Regina she would never admit that. Also she is pretty sure that Emma doesn't want to kiss her. Who would want to kiss the evil queen?

Regina is happy that she's drunk. Because she would never do what she is about to do if she was sober.

She leans forward and kisses Emma. When their lips meet for the first time, Regina feels something she has never felt in her life before. She pulls back in shock but when she finds Emma looking back at her she knows that she felt it too.

So she does the only thing she can think of in this moment. She leans in and kisses Emma Swan again.

Regina is drunk. She has to be, because nothing in her life ever felt like her lips on Emma Swan's.


End file.
